


College Daze

by DoeEyedSamurai



Series: Konoha U [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venture through some of my favorite Naruto yaoi pairings. Set in an AU College setting, with the added alpha/omega dynamic join in on this smut filled adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Uchihas

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOR ANYONE FROM THE NARUTO ENTERPRISE.
> 
> Hi everyone!  
> Since it's a new year, new semester I feel encouraged to write about my favorite pairings and how they come together while attending college. I also threw in the alpha/omega dynamic because I have absolutely fell in love with this after reading so many wonderful fics from the Attack on Titan fandom. 
> 
> I will be trying to update this weekly and I would really, really appreciate feedback. If there are any new elements that you would like to see just let me know! 
> 
> Bye-Bye!

Naruto sighed heavily, he was heading back to campus this evening. He was set to head out after having dinner with his dad. Minato taught at Konoha University and often saw Naruto on campus but he had appreciated Naruto coming home for the holidays. 

However, classes start back up next week and the beloved son had to return. Naruto had gotten a new roommate and his father had lectured him about spending the weekend getting to know the new guy. 

Minato had drilled it into his head that since he was taking one of his classes this semester he would immediately know if he and the new roommate weren’t getting along.   
He apparently had to meet a new professor and walk him through the ideals and expectations of the university and help the man settle in, so he determined that Naruto would do the same. His dad was still a professor but was aiming to take over once dean Jiraiya finally decided to step down. 

Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard heavy knocking at the door. Raising up from the cream leather sofa he answered to find his ‘big brother’ at the door.   
“Naruto-kun! Can I come in?” the big dark skinned junior exclaimed before giving the blonde a hug.

Smiling widely, “Kisame! It’s great to see you, come in! Can I get you something to drink?” Naruto replied. 

Kisame shook his head in the negative and Naruto led him back to the living room where the football game was on. 

“Ah man, how could I forget that the playoffs started today?!” Kisame growled out. 

Thrown off himself by the thought, Naruto replied, “Yeah man, you used to play…you love football. How could you forget? Aren’t the Kenshis your favorite team?”

Kisame dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his pompadour. He had cut his hair into a high fade and his black hair had been blended with blue. His thick   
arms flexed causing the dark tribal tattoos to stand out. 

“Yeah. I have a lot on my mind Naruto-kun…I think I’m in love.” He replied.

Naruto burst out laughing, laughing so hard at the big man he slipped off the couch and almost choked on air. Looking back over at his friend he calmed himself down, this was a first and Naruto had known the man since junior high.

Kisame had a scowl on his face, grey eyes narrowed and thick lips pursed. 

“I’m sorry man, ha-ha, really whoooooo may I ask is this lovely creature that has stolen your lustful heart?” he asked. 

Kisame had been something of a player for as long as he could remember. He had a beautiful body, great personality and was incredibly pansexual, so orientation had never been an issue. 

Thinking back, Kisame had recently dated a voluptuous red haired, caramel skinned chick that had tattoos and piercings. Pursing his lips in thought, Naruto suddenly wondered where she was.

“He’s my new roommate. He moved in like two weeks ago and he is …just… I don’t know.” The ex-football player said as if he was lost. 

“Wait a minute, I have so many questions…uhm. First of all, what happened to what’s her face? You have a new roommate too? Does he happen to have a Facebook?” Naruto rolled out all his questions at once and Kisame answered in stride, he was used to it. 

“Well, and her name is Sasha, we broke up. I wasn’t in it for the long run and she is way too cool and way too nice for me to lead her on. So we broke it off, but we have the open arrangement for casual sex.” The big man confidently replied to his first question. 

“Wow, you are so lucky.” The blonde sarcastically replied. He wasn’t a virgin, but he didn’t get around.

“Thank you, and yeah I thought you had a full apartment. Did something happen? Honestly I have no idea if he has one, maybe we should search for him. Where’s your computer?” he responded as he excitedly whipped his head around looking for the device. 

“Well, Haku moved in with Zabuza off campus so now there’s a new guy. If I’m not mistaken, he moved in about two weeks as well. This is weird … dad has a new co-worker too. He moved into the neighborhood across the street about two weeks ago.” 

They both looked at each other over the really weird circumstances before they both blurted out “Coincidence.”

Naruto stood up and got his tablet before joining Kisame on the loveseat. Kisame typed in the name Itachi Uchiha and Naruto gasped, “Hey that’s my new roommate’s last name too!”

Kisame looked up at him and looked back down to the tablet. A profile of Itachi came up, “That’s him!” Kisame excitedly pointed out. 

Naruto had to agree with his friend, Itachi was downright sexy. He had hilarious sarcastic ass posts on his profile and he had gorgeous deep black eyes, but in the center there was a swirl of red and Naruto had to admit they were hypnotic. 

His hair was undercut on one side and the long length of it hung on the other side, pitch black. He often wore square framed glasses and he had tattoo sleeves on both arms. Along his right hand and fingers laid more. He had a piercing on his bottom lip that showcased how pouty they were. 

“Holy Fuck Kisame, he is hot!” Naruto gasped out. 

Kisame handed him back his tablet and groaned, slouching back on the couch and hanging his head back. 

“I know, just looking at his pictures makes me rock hard.” He said while shifting his head to face Naruto. 

The blonde sniffed daintily noting the scent of arousal in the air, the alpha wasn’t lying. 

“Well, this omega cannot help you. Is he one?” he asked before confirming it on the man’s profile. 

“Yeah. Anyway, isn’t there someone you should be searching for too?” Kisame asked with a heavy sigh. 

Nodding, Naruto checked his email from housing, confirming the name. He typed in Sasuke Uchiha and found a profile that was linked to Itachi’s, his new roommate was his little brother. But Sasuke was one damn fine alpha. 

Kisame was leaning over his shoulder observing as he did Itachi. 

Sasuke was cocky and confident, it showed in his pictures and posts. He was an aspiring sports journalist and he was making Naruto wet. 

Sasuke had tattoos like the yakuza, all over his back and it flowed over his shoulders and blanketed his chest. His nipples were pierced and black studded bars were slid through. He was cut, all sinewy muscle and he was tall, taller than his older brother. 

Naruto found his eyes hypnotic as well, a deep black with red outer rings. The alpha had a haircut similar to Kisame’s, except the hair was longer and it tapered off down the back of his head reminiscent of a Mohawk. 

Licking his lips, Naruto tried to breathe out lowly and slowly, trying to mask his attraction. But Kisame was a sly bastard.

“Yeah, he’s got your panties bunched up. I can smell your slick, and you’re making it hard for me to think of you as a little brother right now. All I smell is honey and orange all   
heavy and moist and shit.” He grumbled as he got up and moved over to the other couch. 

Naruto pouted, “Fuck you Kisa-kun.” 

It was then that Naruto heard the key opening the front door and his father walked in laughing and blushing, someone else following him in. 

“Oh! Kisame, it’s so nice to see you! I want to introduce someone to the two of you, no doubt you may come across him around campus.” His father exclaimed as he walked further in to the house and seeing them. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat and sat his briefcase down. 

“I invited our new professor over for dinner. He specializes in business and finance, Mr. Fugaku Uchiha.” His father said as the tall alpha walked into the room. His hair was cut similar to Sasuke’s only shorter and his eyes were just as dark, but he had symbols in his eyes. 

All the two students could say was “Shit” and it was simultaneous.

“Sorry?” the Uchiha said with quite the confused expression on his handsome face. 

“Naruto! Kisame!” Minato squeaked out, in shock of the response. 

“Gomen! Gomen!” came the twin shouts after they realized they had spoken out loud. 

“I’m so sorry Uchiha-san, I’m Naruto. I was just shocked, uhm Sasuke is my new roommate, you must be his father.” Naruto said face flooded in a blush, the man was too handsome.

“Me too, I’m so sorry. I’m Kisame and Itachi is my new roommate and uhm I mean now we know where they get their looks from.” Kisame eloquently responded, pulling in some of his natural charisma. 

Smiling and shaking his head, Fugaku shook both of their hands, “No problem, I was just worried that I had done something wrong.”

Minato breathed a sigh of relief, he was grateful the situation had resolved itself. He had spent the day with the other man and had found himself hopelessly infatuated.   
It had been years since he felt attraction to someone and after Naruto’s mother passed away he had suffered many heats all alone and then this Adonis shows up and he found it hard to breathe around the man. 

In a selfish attempt to leave an impression on the alpha, he had invited him over for dinner. “Kisame will you be joining us for dinner as well?”

Scratching the back of his head, the other alpha replied, “Of course, if you’ll have me Minato-san. Your cooking is delicious!” 

Blushing Minato replied, “Aww shut up Kisa-kun, you guys relax. I’m going to start cooking; you can watch the game if you would like Fugaku-san.”

Fugaku shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind joining you in the kitchen.” Minato nodded, blush still painted on his face. 

He led the way to the kitchen, Fugaku right behind him.

Naruto and Kisame burst out in peals of laughter, it seems like Minato had it bad too. They had also noticed how Fugaku had been watching the older blonde’s ass. 

 

From the Uchiha point of view…

 

Fugaku admittedly liked Minato. He’d spent all day with the man and it was refreshing. They had of course been messaging each other for some time leading up to his first day and he had to admit that the face was way better than he imagined. 

Minato made him feel welcomed and appreciated and Fugaku had to admit that the man was breathtaking in his personality. 

He’d learned that Minato had a son, Naruto and that he had an ‘adopted’ son, by means of Naruto that came over alllll the time. 

Fugaku had two sons of his own, Itachi and Sasuke. They used to attend his old university, where he was a professor until the dean came onto him and he had to file a sexual harassment case. 

After Mikoto had passed away male and female omegas would throw themselves at him for years, but he couldn’t find anyone that could even remotely replace her. However, when he had been cornered in the nurse’s office and the dean had locked them inside, her heat in full effect, he just couldn’t stay there anymore. 

So they had taken a summer break, a quick getaway while Fugaku got a new job, hired movers and decorators to handle all the hard work and decided to move. It had been relaxing and he spent the time bonding with his boys who were both surprisingly accepting of the sudden changes. 

They had both decided to move on campus though, and Fugaku had felt proud but sad at the same time. So when the blonde omega was assigned to him as his mentor at KU, he had found a kindred spirit.

Naturally when Minato asked if he wanted to join them for dinner, how could he refuse? He had promptly texted his sons to forget about going out and after confirming that it would be okay with Minato he had told them to meet him at the Uzumaki household. 

Minato had pulled on a teal apron and had pushed a matching hello kitty headband on to push back his hair. 

When the blonde caught his gaze and expressions he blushed, “I know, it was a gift from Naruto and I just can’t stop wearing it.” 

Smirking and giving a low chuckle, “It’s cute.” Fugaku replied. 

Minato blushed sweetly for him, “W-well U-Uchiha-s-san, would you like to chop the vegetables for me after you wash your hands?”

Fugaku nodded before sliding up to the sink and washing his hands with the foaming lemon poppy scented hand soap. Minato handed him a towel to dry his hands and set him up with the chopping board and put out the broccoli, trio of bell peppers and the garlic cloves for the alpha to prepare.

Minato had already marinated the beef and chicken for the honey garlic stir fry, so he pulled that out as well. 

Fugaku dutifully chopped up the veggies and couldn’t help but gaze at the other man as he cooked. 

Minato had breaded the chicken and was frying the pieces, he had already placed the rice on to boil. 

There was a chime that rang throughout the house signaling a guest at the door and smiling to himself Fugaku acknowledged that it must be his boys. As he went to rinse his hands to answer the door, two sets of feet pounded to the door.

Fugaku and Minato glanced at each other before looking at the two young adults wrestling for the chance to answer the door first. 

Laughing Minato slipped past the boys and opened the front door to find two young men who had to be Fugaku’s kids. 

“Itachi-san, Sasuke-san it’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m Minato, please come in!” He gushed, the boys were gorgeous and inwardly sighing he just knew that their mother had to have been a beautiful woman. 

The two bowed to him and entered his home, catching Naruto pinned beneath the big alpha. The younger blonde was tapping his fingers weakly, Kisame had tickled the life out of him. 

“Well, well Kisame-kun, you just can’t leave us pretty omegas alone, can you?” Itachi said in a silky voice.

Kisame whipped his head around to face the entrance and his mouth gaped open like a fish when he realized that they had completely forgot to answer the door and that miraculously his dream lover was right in front of him…

…observing his body straddled on top of another omega, who appeared blissed out.

Scrambling off Naruto Kisame fixed his clothes, “Oh no Itachi-san, you see that’s my little brother, right Mina-kun?” he replied as smoothly as he could. 

“I’m not involved.” Minato said with a smirk and went off to resume cooking. 

Fugaku spoke up from his place leaning against the partition to the kitchen, 

“Be good boys, we’re guests.” 

“Hai” the two replied to their father before turning their full attentions to their hosts. 

“Well Kisame how about you explain this to me while dinner is being prepared.” 

Kisame happily grabbed the omegas hand and took off upstairs to the guest room adjoined to Naruto’s (aka his room). 

“So, you’re my new roommate.” Naruto said from his spot on the floor, his shirt was still ridden up and a sliver of tan skin was on display. 

“You are?” Sasuke asked even as he felt himself react to Naruto’s quiet observation.

“Naruto Uzumaki, you are replacing Haku, my old roommate on campus.” Naruto said with a smirk as he stood up. 

Sasuke felt a smirk grow on his face as well, “Really, well it seems like I’ll be chasing a little fox this year.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, he got that often. His mother had hybrid genes and was spliced with those of a fox. Some of the characteristics passed down to him. 

“So Sa-su-ke, would you like to speak privately in my room?” he asked coyly.

Sasuke licked his lips and looked Naruto over from head to toe and back up again, “Sure, lead the way.”

Naruto grabbed his hand and slowly sauntered up the stairs, his curvy hips and plump ass and thighs swaying for the alpha behind him.

 

Downstairs…

 

Fugaku noticed that both sets of boys went upstairs and shook his head, hopefully they would stay so that he could have a bit of fun too. 

Minato had the chicken and beef simmering in their own sauces, the rice still steaming and the veggies steaming in its own pot too, some sauce was drizzled on it. 

The blonde was currently trying to make a cheesecake that he could stick in his blast chiller. 

Minato suddenly spun around and beckoned the Uchiha over. Fugaku walked over and the blonde asked, “Taste this?”

Fugaku 1. Felt his dick go hard, 2. Grabbed the hand & 3\. While maintaining eye contact sucked the finger clean. 

Minato actually moaned and bit his lip. 

“Perfect Mina-kun.” The alpha said. 

Minato nodded slowly before picking up the cake and popping it in his blast chiller, he’d to bend over to pop it in. But before he could straighten his body, he felt the heavy hands of Fugaku grip his waist and he felt himself brought back to feel the alphas rock hard cock flush against his ass.

Fugaku grabbed the blonde hair and pulled the blonde up so that Minato’s head rested on his shoulder. Minato moaned so sweetly for him and he worked his hips in circles down onto the cock threatening to dig deep inside him. 

“I want you so bad Minato, do you want me too?” 

“I-I-I I do Fu, it’s been so long since I had sex, and I haven’t been with a man since college.”

“Me too…I want to make you come all night long. I want to fill you up and drag it out of you slowly. I want your slick running out over my cock as you come on my knot. I bet you’re so tight, you think you can take it baby?”

Minato moaned, he was growing wet at an alarming pace, his slick soaking his boxers and his pheromones leaking out humid and thick. 

Fugaku kissed the omega possessively, lips moving against each other, tongues dueling and exploring, going until they could go no longer without breath. 

“What the fuck it going on here?!” Naruto exclaimed, face red in embarrassment. 

It was that exclamation that made the two adults jump apart.

 

To be continued....sorry for stopping it there.... I'll make it up to you guys!!!


	2. Oh, what a lovely dinner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo following up after the cliffhanger we get to see how things went upstairs leading to Naruto's exclamation of surprise from the last chapter!

Itachi allowed himself to be lead to the goofy alpha’s room. Normally he wouldn’t bother with these big buff types, but the self-proclaimed football legend drew him in. The day Itachi moved into the apartment, the man had been wooing some blonde omega whose aura clearly defined that he was in love with another alpha. Most alphas don’t pick up on that so being another omega he diffused the situation and had actually gotten a new friend, the blonde whose name was Deidara. 

So Kisame had introduced him to his first friend on campus. However, Kisame had unknowingly embodied Itachi’s secret wet dream. He was taller than him, as he was gifted with height that normally omegas didn’t have. So the man towered over him, he was broad shouldered, muscular, ripped, had abs galore and his dark skin was so exotic. But those were the superficial aspects. 

Over the two weeks since he moved in he found himself caught up in the man’s bright and generous personality. He always helped others, and even though he loved to have sex he always got to know people, and he came to find out from Deidara that most of his past lovers were still friends with the alpha. Kisame always gave compliments and showed signs of really caring about other people. Itachi learned that Kisame and his crew volunteered every week at the senior home, had been doing it for years. 

It left Itachi feeling like he was too good to be true. So when he was swept into the other student’s room, he smiled. The room was a reflection of the alpha. There was a magnificent dark cherry wood king sized poster bed, the sheets were in cream, gold and blue with mountains of pillows on the bed. Kisame sat back against its headboard as Itachi perused, observing and no doubt undressing him with those silver grey eyes of his. 

Itachi noted the flat screen wall mounted TV and the gaming consoles organized and set up on one side of the room, a cream leather futon in front of it. He also noted a desk made of the same material as the bed, computer and printer missing, obvious from the dust marks. Reaching the dresser, Itachi saw a bountiful amount of trophies spread out and he picked one up, it read: “State Champions 2253” (we are going to imagine ourselves way in the future where hybrid people exist ). 

Turning to face his love interest Itachi noticed that Kisame wasn’t quite looking at him anymore. “So I guess you aren’t all talk?”

Kisame looked up and Itachi noticed the flash of depression before the alpha replied, “Nope! So when are you going to let me get into your panties Itachi?”

Itachi noticed how Kisame dodged his question, but decided that if he wasn’t ready to talk to him about his issues he could tease him a little bit and lighten the somber mood.

“Hmm, maybe when I wear them.” Itachi replied aloud and dramatically laid himself across the foot end of the bed. 

“So am I supposed to assume that you don’t wear panties like most omegas?” the alpha purred at him. 

“No, I simply do not wear underwear…” Itachi trailed off, lazy swirling his finger along the design on the duvet, glancing up with a coy look as he trailed off.

Kisame literally growled, and the sound as well as the thick rich sharp smell of alpha made Itachi mewl and he felt the instinct to submit, to kneel and bare his neck. 

Itachi flipped onto his knees and stuck his ass up in the air, his head flush against the bed, his neck tilted to bare his scent glands.

“Like a bitch in heat little Uchiha, I wonder…” Kisame trailed off as he simple got more comfortable against his pillows and spread his legs. Itachi wasn’t the only one who could tease. 

“You wonder?” Itachi almost whispered. 

“I wonder how you remained a virgin…but I think I have it figured out. With two strong alphas in the house I know you were heavily scented by daddy and little brother, weren’t  
you?”

Itachi sucked in a gasp, in all his years no one had ever read him so easily. Itachi had always been very flirtatious and after an unfortunate event, his father and Sasuke had done exactly as Kisame had concluded.

“Hmm, maybe. Why do you wonder that?” Itachi asked as he sat up on his knees, the rush of submission gone.

“It won’t scare me off.” Kisame replied, before grabbing his dick through his pants. 

Itachi felt himself shiver in arousal, he could only imagine the surprise in those pants. The print was thick and curved, reminiscent of the third stage knotting toy in the set his parents had gave him during his first heat. 

“Kisame-san, do you like me?” he asked, a tad bit breathless.

The ex-football player took on a predatory persona, “Ooohhh I think I more than ‘like’ you.” 

Then Itachi was left wondering how he ended up on his back, his legs spread in a ‘V’ and a powerful body in between them. He wondered how the heavy, hot bulge pressed directly over his hole. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that while he may have been fully clothed, he had never been so turned on, he gushed slick and felt his nipples puff up. 

“Oh God!” he moaned out. As he felt Kisame pick him up by his hips, his legs hooked over those broad shoulders and he was bounced mid-air on the clothed masterpiece of a cock, he couldn’t help but toss his head back and brace himself as he felt the unexpected explosion of an orgasm. 

Kisame growled, deep and low and he ground into his crotch so hard and Itachi felt an answering warm sensation bloom from the other. 

Panting they both sat there, Itachi sitting on Kisame’s lap as he sat back on his knees in the bed. 

“I guess I need to clean us up huh?” Kisame said with a light chuckle. 

“Of course, didn’t you know that I’m quite prissy?” Itachi replied with a smirk. 

“I’ll say that you owe me a huge favor aniki.” They heard a smooth voice say before they whipped their heads around to find that Sasuke and Naruto had both played witness to at least the climax of their session. 

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sasuke was up to his neck in text messages, tweets, voicemails, all sorts of messages from his newly formed ex. He had caught Sakura with another alpha, a female alpha,  
someone that he couldn’t compete with. She had different equipment from him, and it had seriously hurt his pride.

Sasuke had to accept that while Sakura had been the one to chase him, he had gotten to know her and had decided to put in work for the relationship. He had given up on a lot of preferences and had employed an insurmountable amount of patience with the pink haired omega.

But when he’d walked into their bedroom and caught her with her head between slim pale thighs, pink hair clutched in the manicured purple polished nails of a blonde alpha, he wanted to commit murder. 

He had promptly left the apartment and asked his brother to stop by housing at their new college to see if they had anything available. After he had drove around and sat at a park until late in the night, he went to a bar and had drinks. 

Sakura had called him, acting as if she hadn’t done anything, and it was when he made it home and packed his clothes to stay in his brother’s room that he told her what he had seen and that it was over. Since then she had been trying to get them back together and in total honesty he would never consider the idea. 

He had sent her a quick text that she should find happiness with the one she obviously loved instead of chasing him because of his money. 

He knew it may not have been true but he had been hurt too badly, he just wanted to close that chapter of his life. 

So meeting this little minx of a blonde omega has stirred him up in several ways. Sasuke was cocky and he always got what he wanted, so he figured he could have at least gotten a good fuck from this Naruto character.

Noting that his flirt of an older brother had practically ran off with the big blue oaf, he patiently followed behind the teasing fox hybrid. 

The blonde was lithely built and heavily curvaceous in the hip and ass area. Following him up the stairs had enhanced the view, Sasuke also couldn’t help but to really appreciate the orange scent wafting from the other. 

Naruto opened his bedroom door and meekly hid behind it, making Sasuke smirk. “First time allowing a big bad alpha in your room?”

“You wish the privilege was yours.” The blonde smartly replied. Whirling with a possessive look in his eyes, Sasuke picked up his little omega and threw him on the bed. 

Giggling as he bounced in his sheets, “Ooohhh, hehehe, did I hurt your wittle pwwiiiddeee?”

“Trust me little fox, nothing about me is little.” Sasuke growled out and he wrapped those tan legs around his waist and thrust up against the blonde. 

Naruto stopped laughing and began moaning when the alpha slammed him with a dose of pheromones. 

Sasuke felt feverish and Naruto scent called to him, it prompted him to claim this omega and knot him and filled him up with pups. He could see them a mixture of blonde and black hair, blue and red rimmed black eyes. 

Gasping Sasuke pulled himself back off of Naruto, he was in the beginning stages of rut. He needed to alert the school and spend his next week at his dad’s home. 

“I’m so sorry Naruto!” he exclaimed as he looked over the blonde. Naruto’s pupils were blown wide and he could smell the scent of honey, which meant that the omega was gushing slick and he knew it was from the explosion of alpha pheromones he had unknowingly released. 

He glanced up and noticed that there was a ceiling fan so he dashed over to the wall switch and cut it on, he also opened the two alcove windows in the room. It would air out the room and allow Naruto to return from the blissed out state he had been thrust into. 

Sasuke took a thin book and fanned the blonde until he came around. The blonde was squirming and mumbling incoherently, desiring the knot only an alpha could give him. 

“Sa-Sasuke?” Naruto asked as he finally blinked away the disorientation. 

“Y-yeah, I’m so sorry Naruto I would never take advantage of you. I-I’m going into rut earlier than I expected.” He hastily replied, for some reason he didn’t want Naruto to have a horrible opinion of him.

“Mm, no it’s not you at all. I uhm, I probably should have told you, but I’m a rare omega. I was born with the natural ability to go into heat or cause rut whenever I want. Now don’t get angry, I should have told you, but sometimes my instincts have a mind of their own and they just go crazy. I’m the one that should be sorry.” The blonde summed up.  
Sasuke was shocked, he had never heard of this type of omega, but Naruto just put himself on a pedestal. A pedestal that he wanted to climb and claim this prize. 

“So-sorry Sasuke, maybe we should go check on our brothers?”

Smiling at the blonde, “Sure and don’t worry, I still like you.” 

Smiling and nodding, Naruto slid off his bed and Sasuke took a quick minute to really take in the room. 

Naruto had an eccentric vibe to his room, it was bright and open. Homage to manga and anime covered and entire wall of the room. He also had a light wood desk and matching bookcase atop it. 

His bed was wonderful it was a king sized canopy bed from the same color wood as the desk, the sheer canopy linens cream in color. His sheets done in shades of cream burnt orange and gold. He also had a massive amount of pillows. 

His closet contained tons of clothes and was probably a setup from IKEA if the design was any indication. The two windows had seating and the cushions matched his sheets. It was when he looked over the gaming setup that he noticed pictures of Naruto including a red headed alpha, Sasuke could just tell in the way the guy held himself. The way that he domineered over the blonde. 

Sasuke walked over and studied the pictures, “Who’s this?”

“My ex.” Naruto said, shyly not capturing Sasuke’s gaze. 

“Hmm” Sasuke hummed, it would seem like Naruto hadn’t been fibbing about him not being the first alpha in his most private room. 

“Well should we be off to Kisame’s room?”

“Yeah” Sasuke replied.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Naruto knocked for the nth time on Kisame’s door, and it on that last knock that he decided to just pick the lock. 

When the door opened a wave of pheromones hit them in the face.

Naruto’s jaw dropped, Sasuke noticed that he had been rendered speechless. Sasuke smirked, apparently his brother had finally found someone who’d swept him off his feet.  
Kisame was rocking Itachi up and down on his lap. They had both found themselves lost in what seemed like ecstasy. Kisame’s face in the crook of Itachi’s neck and Itachi’s head thrown back long hair trailing down into a pool of black silk. 

When they reached their climax, Sasuke breathed in deeply. It was one of the most erotic scenes he had ever witnessed and glancing over to Naruto, he was pretty sure the blonde was feeling the same.

They were now talking quietly to each other, and they both smiled, which prompted Sasuke next words,

“I’ll say that you owe me a huge favor aniki.” 

They both knew that Fugaku would flip over Itachi, he wreaks havoc if anyone ever touched his dear omega child Itachi, but Sasuke knew he would do the same too. He just couldn’t help but tease brother.

“You wouldn’t dare Sasuke!” Itachi exclaimed. 

“I think the two of you should be more worried about the cum leaking around in your pants.” Naruto blurted out.

“Naru you and your boy toy get out.” Kisame stated, which was a clear warning. 

“Sure sure, Sasuke lets go. Hopefully we can have dinner. But Kisame…”

“What”

“I’m telling!” Naruto said before he locked the door.

“Naruto!” they heard Kisame exclaim. 

Snickering they both headed down, and Sasuke decided to go back and catch either what was left of the game or the highlights and final scores of the game. 

He needed a few seconds anyway, he had to calm down his erection.

Naruto was incredibly horny, after his little make out session with Sasuke and then witnessing one between Itachi and Kisame who are so sexy together, he had to stuff his face.  
He was craving his dinner.

So as he bounced in the kitchen and stumbled upon another incredibly sexy scene he was slammed with the burn of arousal. 

The kitchen contained smells of his father’s wonderful cooking, but the humid scent of arousal shocked Naruto. 

Ever since his mom died, his dad had never taken another lover. He had dutifully denied people left and right. 

Yeah it was a joke between Naruto and Kisame about his dad’s sex life, but apparently his dad was a sexual god.

It made Naruto wonder if that’s what he looked like when he was in the throes of passion, because damn, his dad was making it look like he did porn for a living. 

Fugaku was making this scene much worse. So Naruto couldn’t help but shout his choice words of surprise, “What the fuck is going on here?!”, with a hot blush of arousal across his face.

Minato and Fugaku were shocked that they hadn’t even noticed Naruto come into the kitchen.

They looked at each other and before they could even respond to Naruto, Sasuke bounded into the kitchen as well. 

“What’s going on, I heard Naruto?” he said.

“Sorry about that Naruto, we should have been more considerate that you boys were in the house.” Fugaku replied, licking his lips and running his finger through his hair to put it in some sort of order. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Sasuke asked, the annoyance in his voice because he couldn’t understand what was happening. 

“Sasuke-kun, Naruto walked in on us making out.” Minato explained to his son.

Sasuke’s jaw dropped, and then his lips slid into a smirk. “Well, it’s safe to say that it seems like the Uzumaki and the Uchihas are going to see a lot more family dinners.”

Fugaku sighed, if there was one son who didn’t drop anything, it was Sasuke. He held onto all things he thought blackmail material and he just knew that his alpha son was filled with satisfaction, probably mentally licking his paws. 

“Come on Naru-chan, let’s leave our dads to finish preparing dinner.” Sasuke said, leaving their parents behind as he led a spluttering omega back into the living room.

Fugaku looked over at the older blonde, Minato’s face was flushed red. Smirking, he caught the other’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

When those crystal blues met his he couldn’t resist, he kissed Minato with all his pent up passion. He should have known better than to pull a move like that when all of their kids just so happened to be in the house. 

Minato moaned, at least it didn’t seem like he regretted their moment. 

Breaking the kiss due to lack of oxygen, “Minato would you like to date me?” he asked. 

The smile that Minato gave him was so beautiful, that it warmed his heart. 

“Of course, but…” the omega drawled.

Quirking his brow, Fugaku waited on the ball to drop.

“We have to tell the boys over dinner.” His blonde smirked.

He smiled in return, “I have no problem with that.”

Together they finished dinner and set the table. Together they decided what everyone liked best to drink so they pulled out a beer for Kisame and Sasuke, wine for Minato and Fugaku and a mai tai for Naruto and a mojito for Itachi.

Looking over the table, Fugaku felt nostalgia and appreciation at the same time. 

“Dinner time boys!” he called out before snagging a quick kiss from Minato. 

The blonde blushed but straightened up before the boys came into the room.

Sasuke and Naruto came in sitting next to each other, while they all sat and waited for the two eldest. 

“Kisameeee!” Minato yelled out before they heard the boys running down the stairs. 

“We’re here!” Kisame exclaimed loudly with a big smile. Itachi behind him, quiet but somehow happy? 

“About time, what were you guys doing?” Minato asked and innocent question, but Fugaku was able to pick up on Itachi’s body language. 

Those boys had been up to something, Itachi’s hair was still damp at its end.

“Oh, you know just playing a game.” Kisame replied.

“That’s nice, so Itachi you like video games two?” Minato asked.

“Yeah, I play pc games though. It was nice playing with Kisame.” The long haired omega replied.

“I’m happy.” Minato said with a smile.

Fugaku found himself falling in love with the blonde even more so, he could genuinely see that the man was interested in the answers he got from his kids. 

But then he remembered that Itachi must have showered, leading him to think that they had been doing naughty things, “So why does it look like you took a shower Itachi?”

At his question Naruto coughed, having choked on his drink. Sasuke smirked, Minato looked confused with a fork full of food on the way to his mouth, Kisame went still and Itachi flushed bright red as Fugaku calmly ate his food all the while locking eyes with his eldest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback and I knoooww you guys just loved the way the last chapter ended, so I did it again. :P I'm sorry it took me longer than I wanted it to to get this chapter out to you guys, but I do hope you enjoyed it. I will try to get the next one out sooner! Peace love and oh yeah, I may post something special since my birthday is this Thursday!
> 
> I love your feedback and comments, it really fuels me to give you guys more and hopefully better content.


	3. The Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am so sorry for taking like forever with this update and i am striving to finish this up for you guys. I know how it feels when you're waiting for the next update lol. Anyway thank you all for leaving kudos and comments, I really appreciate it so much and I just hope you find this chapter fulfilling!
> 
> Oh and I also wanted to put it out there that I am so sorry about the shooting in Orlando. I cried when I heard about what happened and it really hurt me, life is life and love is love no matter the shape, form or face. My prayers and condolences go out to anyone affected by the shooting. Love you guys!

Sakura was pissed, Sasuke hadn’t even tried to carry a decent conversation with her. Normally, she wouldn’t even mind that he hadn’t been paying her any attention because Ino took care of her. Ino would take her shopping, go to the spa with her and shower her with the passionate sex that she didn’t get with Sasuke.

But Ino was her side piece, Sasuke would be her future husband. He would buy her a fancy big house, shower her with gifts and they would combine her eggs and his sperm into a surrogate to make plenty of beautiful little Uchihas.

Just thinking about it made her even more angry that he hadn’t been in contact with her. She was headed to his new city. Apparently he’d moved along with his slut of a big brother and his mean ass dad to attend KU. 

As she hit the gas pedal a bit harder, she tried his cell one more time…

 

**********************************

Itachi calmly looked at his father, “I worked out before coming over and felt the dire need for a quick shower. You know how I am about hygiene.”

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his eldest son, the minx really had a gift for coming up with explanations when everyone else gave the impression that they were caught. 

“Unusual, but fine Itachi, have it your way.” 

Minato broke the tension when he asked the boys about how they were liking the university. It sparked a conversation that carried on throughout the meal. Jokes were thrown about here and there and the Uzumaki’s learned about their old town. 

The one notable factor the whole night was the constant vibrations coming from Sasuke’s phone.

Sasuke hmmed for the 50th time that night. Sakura kept calling and for the life of him he had no idea why, she kept interrupting one of the best family nights he’d had in a long time. Minato turned out to be a great cook, the food had been delicious and he honestly hadn’t had such a good meal since his mom cooked. 

They had finished eating and Naruto and Kisame decided to serve dessert for their dad, the older blonde’s eye shining in appreciation. 

Together they all seemed so happy, like one big family and it hit Sasuke hard that they all got along pretty easily, they all seemed to …fit. 

What he didn’t like was how Kisame’s big ass kept hulking over to whisper in Itachi’s ear. He felt his eyes narrow at the two, before Naruto sat their plates of cheesecake and cups of coffee down.

“Oi teme, what’s that look about?” the tanned omega asked him. 

“Hm.” He replied knowing that it would only piss him off. 

“Temmmeee, quit playing around, do you like my brother or something?” 

“WHAT, no dobe, never.” He said, a shudder of revulsion running through him.

Naruto mumbled something, making him look at the omega. Naruto looked a bit sad, and Sasuke could only stare at the tip of the fork caught between the two plush lips. 

“What did you just mumble blondie, that’s not like you.” He asked.

“Nothing, teme eat this good ass cake and hurry up and take me to the dorm. You’re giving me a ride.”

Sasuke paused, he could decipher the statement one of two ways. Naruto either really wanted a way back to the dorm, or he really wanted Sasuke to take them to the dorm so that they could fuck, because he would honestly be down for that.

Leaning over into the blonde’s personal space he whispered into Naruto’s ear, “So I guess you do want the D?”

Naruto sputtered on his sip of coffee, “Oh please teme, I just figured I’d catch a ride with you, we are roomies. I mean, just look at Kisame and Itachi, I don’t want to be in that car on the way back to the U.”

Sasuke quickly looked over to the two, he immediately understood what the blonde meant. Looking over to his dad, he groaned internally. Fugaku had scooted closer to the older Uzumaki and was obviously flirting. This was so embarrassing for him; he could now understand why Naruto wanted to leave.

“Yeah, I guess I can relate on that… but I still think you want this D.” he couldn’t help but flirt with the younger blonde. 

Naruto blushed, “Even if I had given it the thought, I don’t think you could handle me.” The blonde ended his sentence with a particularly erotic swipe of his tongue on the fork, it didn’t help that the strawberries had tainted his lips red and a small dollop of whipped cream sat in the corner of his mouth. Sasuke shifted in his seat, because he could imagine that white cream being of another substance.

It made him think about how it would feel if the fox wrapped his plump lips around his cock. He would love to see those blonde eyes watered up from trying to take all of him down his thro-.

“Teme, I think you’re thinking dirty thoughts. I haven’t even started yet...” 

Sasuke licked his lips, “I’ll be your roommate teme, I have so many ideas on how to get you in my bed. We can take it slow, for now.”

With that the two finished their dessert bantering between each other.

*************************************

Itachi really wanted to get going, he felt like being Kisame’s little slut. Now Itachi hadn’t been with anyone in years, but this big mountain of an alpha was really fucking with his levels of sexual restraint. 

When Kisame served him a freaking slice of heaven, he fell in love with Minato. If they could do this every weekend, he would have to help the older man get into his dad’s pants. But when he looked at the two, he smiled to himself, they didn’t need any help in that department.

“I don’t think your dad is going home tonight.” Kisame said as he sat down Itachi’s hot chocolate, as the omega didn’t drink coffee. 

“Mmm, this is so good Kisame. I’ve never had the white chocolate kind. As for our fathers, I hope they do get together, I could see this happening more often, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, and I think the young ones do too.”

Itachi looked over and noticed that Naruto was blushing, Sasuke speaking to him with a heat in his eyes, like he would just eat Naruto right up.

“Yeah, so I take it you’ll give me a ride back.” 

“Baby… fuck… I’ll give you that and I’ll let you ride me when we get there.” The alpha grinned. 

Itachi loved the way the big oaf said freaky shit like that, “Oh yeah, I bet you’d love it if I called you daddy too huh?”

He watched as Kisame flexed the muscles in his arms and how he inhaled sharply. Oh the positions they could get themselves into…

“Well baby boy, hurry up and finish so that we can go and have some fun.”

***********************************************

Minato was doing an excellent job of hiding what he was doing under the table. Fugaku needed his kids and Minato’s kids gone like in the next 5 minutes. Fuck dessert, he wanted to eat Minato out, he wanted to fuck this omega, this omega who smelled like the fucking sun and pineapples and home.

The same omega who had slid his foot into his lap and had been working said foot over his cock. They’d been carrying on a conversation, only in tuned to each other. 

When Itachi and Kisame stood up, Minato slid his foot away. 

“Minato-san, the meal was absolutely lovely. I am a huge fan of sweets and the dessert was delicious. I can’t wait for the next invitation to dinner.” Itachi said.

“Oh, Itachi-san, it was my pleasure. I’m very happy you enjoyed it, I think we may be able to do this every Sunday, if you like. Naruto and Kisame bring their friends over all the time.” 

“That would be great dad, we’re going to head back to campus now though, before it gets too late.” Kisame responded. 

“Ok Kisa! You two drive safely and let us know when you make it!” Minato replied.

Before they could leave the dining room, “Drive him home safely Kisame.” Fugaku said, making the young alpha feel threatened.

“O-of cccourse Uchiha-san.” To Kisame, it was like the older alpha knew the dirty thoughts that were running through his mind. 

Then the two older boys were out the door.

“Are you two boys heading out too?” Minato kindly asked Sasuke and Naruto.

They both got up and “Yes Minato-san, like Itachi said it was a pleasure. I haven’t had a meal that good since my mom passed away.”

Minato touched his hand to his heart, “Sasuke-kun, thank you. Please come next time, I’m so honored to receive such a compliment.”

Sasuke nodded and bowed slightly, “See you on campus dad.”

“Bye dad, it was great as always. It was really nice meeting you too Fugaku-san!” Naruto chirped out.

“My pleasure Naru-kun. Sasuke get the two of you home safely.”

The two waved and the front door closed. Once they heard the two get in their car and drive off Fugaku had Minato out of his chair and up against the wall. 

“Mmm, Fu ughn, please fuck… uhm let’s go to the bedroom…” Minato got out as Fugaku attacked his neck, the glands there pulsing with arousal. 

Fugaku gave him a particularly lewd lick across his right mating gland, making it secrete the sweetest fluid. 

Fugaku’s eyes swirled red and black and Minato was left panting as the alpha slid him up higher against the wall, hitching his legs over his broad shoulders and grinding into him. 

Even through their clothes Minato could feel the heat of a big alpha cock grinding up against his hole.

“Not yet baby, I’m gonna eat you out. I’m going to lay you out and I’m going to eat you until your slick is running down these smooth tan thighs.”

Minato’s eyes rolled back, the stimulus and the imagery painted by the lascivious words making a small gush of slick ooze out of him.

“Does my baby like that, hmm? I smell you, how just me telling you what I’m going to do to you makes you so wet for me.”

“Yes alpha, please alpha!” the blonde begged.

Fugaku decided that he should get the omega to his bedroom, he didn’t think that he would last long this first time around, it had been way too long since he last shared a bed with anyone. 

“Listen love, I want you to go in your bedroom and get ready for me. I’m going to straighten up out here and put up your leftovers.”

Minato whined, whiiinneed for him. 

“Okay, meet me soon…” the blonde said surly, his eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were flushed, but what almost made the Uchiha change his mind was when the blonde bit his lip and began to strip on the way to the bedroom.

Fugaku quickly pulled out the man’s Tupperware and filled them up with the leftovers. He placed the unfinished cheesecake back into the fridge and filled the dishwasher. Quickly washing his hands, the alpha followed the trail that Minato left behind.

When he walked through the bedroom door though, Fugaku found himself as rock hard as he was when he sent the omega to his room in the first place.

Minato had stripped naked and had obviously cleaned up, his hair still a bit wet. He was bent over on his knees in the middle of his bed. His legs were spread and Fugaku could see the slick running down that tanned left thigh. It glistened and it squelched each time the omega slid the black plug in and out of his tight pink hole. 

“Fuck Minato, it’s such a greedy little thing isn’t it?” Fugaku finally said. 

“It is, I thought you were going to make me take it, fill me up and make me cum on your knot?”

Fugaku growled, his omega was sassing him and the beast side of him didn’t like the challenge the omega posed. 

He quickly stripped, noticing that the omega was now using a bigger toy, one with a knot. Smirking, he realized that the omega didn’t understand the size difference he was working with.

Grabbing the blonde’s hands, he sloppily tied them to the headboard with the blue scarves that were laying on the bed. 

He softly pushed that golden head of hair down onto the bed and angled the hips up. They were wide and the position displayed the plump bottom half that Naruto inherited. The toy was hanging out of the stretched hole, its knot pressing against the rim. 

Fugaku pulled it out watching as slick ran out now that the toy wasn’t plugging it up. He leaned in close and took a deep inhale. The blonde smelled like pineapples and sunshine, like a tropical day on the beach or something. 

“Oh shit Fugaku!” Minato moaned as he pulled the cheeks even wider apart and slid his long tongue up and down the crevice. 

He licked up all the delicious slick that tasted as good as it smelled. The man was leaking with it, but Fugaku couldn’t seem to get enough.

Sliding his tongue in, he fucked his omega, mimicking what was to come. He flicked his tongue upwards and around searching for the spot that would make the omega cream. He knew he’d found it when the blonde screamed into his pillow and a ripple effect occurred around his tongue. 

He kept eating his omega until he felt a mixture of saliva and slick dripping from his chin to his chest. 

Pulling back, he watched as Minato slumped in defeat, the arch in his back even more prominent. 

“How was that baby? When was the last time you had someone eat you out like that? You tasted so fucking good, I didn’t want to stop, but I made you a promise that I intend to keep.”

Minato moaned weak with arousal, his hole throbbing in need, his nipples throbbing too. 

“P-please Fu, please, breed me, fuck me, knot me daddy, make me cum on that juicy knot.” 

Fugaku had to close his eyes and calm himself from slamming his cock right in. His senses were screaming at him that he could take it, that he was his little bitch.

But he knew better, the man hadn’t been with another in a long time. “I’ve got you baby.”

He slowly rubbed the tip of his cock over the hole, teasing out more slick, the rim puffing up trying to suck him in.

He took his time then, guiding his dick inside with one hand and holding his hip in the other. He slowly slid inside, inch by inch. The closer he got to bottoming out, the wider his cock got and he could feel how tight the blonde was. About halfway he slid back out until only the head remained before sliding back in slowly again. 

It made Minato wetter, it was opening him up more. He could feel the tight wet heat around him trying to suck him in. He finally slid all the way home and he let Minato adjust for a few minutes. When the blonde looked over his shoulder, a trail of drool down his chin, Fugaku let loose. 

He gave the omega a combination of short grinding thrusts, long hard thrusts and soft rolls of his hips. 

Minato let out a scream on one of his long hard thrusts and he memorized the angle. Before long he was working that spot, feeling himself grow closer he slid out and turned the omega on his back before sliding back in at just the right angle making Minato have a faux orgasm. He leaned over the thin chest and found the puffy pink nipples. As he worked his hips he began to play with the cute nipples, the nipples he wanted full of milk one day. 

He licked at them, bit at them, nibbled on them and suckled at them. It drove the omega crazy, and he could feel the early fluttering of an orgasm in the tight hole.

“Fu! Fu, oh daddy! I-I’m about to cum, please let me come on your knot daddy!” Minato yelled at him, head thrown back in delirium. 

“Ok baby, you ready for my knot? Hmm? You think you can take it?” he asked feeling the pressure build at the base of his cock. 

Minato nodded frantically, his cock was leaking heavily between them, and Fugaku realized that he was going to make the omega cum without touching his cock. 

It filled him with pride and he began thrusting hard against Minato’s spot, his knot popped and he plugged that tight hole right up. 

Minato screamed as he came, his ass tightening with incredible pressure, the rhythmic waves of his orgasm rocked his body, making him quiver in his arms and Fugaku could feel his walls sucking the orgasm out of him. His cock had made a mess between them and he kissed the omega as he came, streams of cum pulsing out of him, hot and constant. 

Minato moaned, he was dazed and he absently rubbed over his womb. He could feel the inflation begin, Fugaku had a lot of cum pulsing into him, but he loved it, he didn’t mind the sensation at all. 

Fugaku rolled them onto their side, wiped out but he kissed Minato as the omega drifted off to sleep and he followed right behind him.

*******************************************************

Kisame was doing like 85 mph trying to get them back to the campus. He knew that their other roommates were all out, no one scheduled to be back until the next night. 

“Kisame-kun, there’s no rush.” He heard Itachi say when he merely escaped the red light. 

“Damn Itachi, don’t you wanna make the most of tonight though, I mean we can have the room all to ourselves.” 

Itachi laughed, “I already asked Yahiko to switch with me, so he is going to bunk with Nagato. Didn’t you know they have a thing?”

Kisame almost gave himself whiplash, “Hell no, how long has this been going on?”

“Nagato told me that they’ve been sneaking around for like two semesters now.” Itachi calmly replied. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt for him to tell Kisame the rest.

“Actually you were the only single one there. Hidan bunks with Kakuzu instead of Deidara because they’re fucking, and so is Deidara and Sasori.” 

“What …the…fuck?” Kisame couldn’t believe it, he hadn’t caught any of them…. Any of them??!!!

Itachi laughed, he was only here less than two weeks and he had been able to get that information, how clueless was Kisame?  
“Aww, poor baby. Well at least we can have some awesome orgies, ne?” he said, with a devilish smirk that Kisame was going to learn meant trouble for him.

“Fuck no, I want you all to myself doll, riding my cock, sucking my cock, cumming on said cock…”

Itachi licked his lips, “sucking your cock, huh?”

Kisame barely had time to acknowledge what was happening when he felt the rush of AC on his cock and then warmth, glancing down he realized that this incubus was giving him head. 

“Fuuccckkk Itachi…” he trailed off, slowing down to the speed limit, they were so close to campus now. 

Itachi didn’t reply just moved to take him as far down as he could, Kisame was huge. The alpha could do porn, and Itachi was in love. 

Kisame found himself in a hard spot, he didn’t want to cum from head, but Itachi was too fucking good, it was the way that the omega worked his lips and his tongue. He treated his cock like a fucking ice cream treat. The way he nibbled on it using his lips, licked over it, suckled at the tip pulling out pre-cum and worked his mouth down around him as far as he could. Kisame knew he wouldn’t last long, he drove carefully, heading into the parking lot for the on campus apartment complex. 

Itachi suddenly moaned and Kisame hurriedly pulled into a spot and parked. The vibrations from the moaning made him throw his head back and he prematurely came. What surprised him next was the fact that the prissy Uchiha swallowed and of course the quick tapping on his window.

“Fuck My Life!” he said, Itachi’s head whipping up and using his hair to cover his face as he tried to make sure cum wasn’t marring his lips. 

*****************************************************

Sasuke was getting aroused. Naruto was apparently a car singer and dancer. Currently Acquainted by The Weeknd was playing and the blonde was doing a grinding imitation of dancing in his seat. It made Sasuke think nasty thoughts, very nasty thoughts. One in particular was to have the omega grind that phat ass on his cock like he was doing in the passenger seat. 

He sat through this torture keeping in mind that they were really close to campus and would be in their dorm room soon where he could privately takes care of his on again off again hard on of the day.

When the song died out, Naruto turned the music down, “Aren’t you going to answer your phone, that shit has been ringing since we were at my house.”

“Nope.” He said, he knew it was Sakura and he just wanted her ass to leave him alone.

“Please answer it Sasuke-kun, if we get to the dorm and Kiba keeps hearing it, he’s gonna freak out and my sensitive hearing is bothered by it too.”

Sasuke couldn’t say no, he didn’t know why, but with the adorable kitty eyes and soft pleading voice, it went straight to his cock and he decided that he was going to have to answer the pink one’s call.

Not even 5 seconds went by and the bitch was calling again. Sighing heavily, he answered the phone:

“Hello”

“Sasuke-kun! You answered! So about- “

“What do you want Sakura?”

“Well, I know you left me that message and you moved out, but I won’t give up on you, you’re my fut- “

“We’re done, like I said. It’s over, have fun fucking Ino.”

“Sasuke-kun, please- “

“Sakura you heard me, look stop calling me, stop texting me, just leave me alone, I moved away for a reason, please don’t make me change my number.”

Sasuke was pulling in the dorm parking lot when he happened to notice a pink mustang.

“But Sasuke-kun, I’m here.”


	4. When will the night end?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is the long overdue update! I love the comments and thank you guys so much for the love. I was a bit insecure about this story but I'm happy at the response and I only want to make you guys happy with the update! 
> 
> I also want to remind you guys that KisaIta week is coming up and if you want to participate it will be from Aug. 25th to the 30th. 
> 
> I do have a Tumblr (doeeyedsamurai) and I'm trying to be more social on there. If you guys haven't yet, you should really check out grandma-wolf who is here and on tumblr, so is marmaladeisanaruturd who i found on tumblr. (I love them!)
> 
> Anyway on to the story, more notes at the end.

After such a climatic end to a wonderful evening all Minato had wanted was a good night’s rest curled up against the warm body of his new lover. 

But no… not even an hour after they’d fallen asleep both men had found themselves on the receiving end of phone calls from the university campus police. 

Not one, not two, but all four of their children had been apprehended on campus. Itachi and Kisame had been brought in on acts of lewd behavior in public. Naruto had been accused of disturbing the peace, apparently having gotten in a fight which involved Sasuke, who was accused of assault. 

There had been two other college students involved and as relatives of the dean the Uzumaki and Hoshigake youngsters were detained in his office. 

Minato advised that the Uchiha be placed with them and he along with Mr. Uchiha would meet the dean there shortly. 

As for the other individuals involved he advised the officer that he would deal with them as well.

Minato looked over to Fugaku when he hung up, “I’ve made arrangements, Jiraiya will meet us in his office.” He was texting his father as he spoke.

Fugaku had a serious scowl on his face making him look older than he was, “Thank you Mina-kun, I hope this isn’t a precursor for our relationship.”

Minato laughed at the alpha, “Oh, where Naruto and by default Kisame is concerned, you may not want to promise commitment to me just yet.” 

Minato stood and went to pull on some jeans and the ‘late night’ hoodie Kisame had gotten him as a prank gift. 

As he was bending over to pull his skinny jeans up, he felt a smack on his ass, “Fugaku!” was all that he could get out, a hot blush working its way across his face.

He caught the indecent expression on the other’s face and felt a rush of arousal sear through him, “Just a quickie…please, let them stew in their guilt…” 

Minato giggled, “Five minutes.”

“More than enough baby.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Itachi sulked in his seat, utterly pissed. Not only had they been caught, his little brother and the blonde one had been too.

He knew what he had been up to, so as they sat and waited the doom their father would probably rain down on them…he wondered what had happened. 

There was the sickening pinkette that Itachi had seen with his brother a few times in the past, there was also two other kids in there that Itachi knew nothing about.

Naruto was sporting a nasty bruise on his face and Sasuke was gripping his knees with highly bruised knuckles. The two unknown betas were sporting several bruises on their faces.

The pinkette… Sakura (his mind prompted after a while) was sitting pretty glaring daggers at Naruto and alternately trying to get Sasuke’s attention, playing at hurt, pointing to her thigh that had been scrapped. 

Kisame suddenly invaded his line of sight and Itachi rolled his eyes. 

“Aww come on Ita-baby, I didn’t force you to do it.” The dumb one whined.

“Shut up Kisame, not right now.” Itachi hmphed and turned away, he was stressing over how he was going to explain this to his dad.

*****

Sakura had to get rid of him, the little twat had gone so far as to call her an obsessed little girl. She was not, she was simply possessive and she had her claws into Sasuke for too long to lose him to the blonde haired blue eyed cherub sitting over there. 

She kept looking at Sasuke wanting him to dote on her like he used to for any little thing. So she kept showing him her booboos and kept thinking that he would kiss it and make it better.

It was then that her phone rang, and Sasuke happened to look down at it before he scoffed and went to sit by Naruto.

It was Ino, shit … what could she say…

*****

Naruto was pissed he had never wanted to hit a girl before but damn if he didn’t want to unleash on that little bitch.

He could feel the rage rolling beneath his skin. Yeah he admitted that he should have stayed in the car like Sasuke had told him, but he had never been the type to sit still.

He had to learn how to take Iruka's advice, he had to think before he acted. What went from a colorful exchange of words had turned into a mini brawl.

How was he going to explain his way out of this one, he had no idea. Pouting he slid down into his seat as Sasuke sat right next to him.

“At least the bruise makes you look cuter dobe.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “If that was your way of joking to lighten the mood …you suck at it teme.”

He smiled anyway, Sasuke had actually came and sat next to him instead of sitting next to the pink beast.

“I am sorry though, she shouldn’t have hit you.” Sasuke said, eyes sincere.

“It’s ok, what’s the story with her anyway? Are you guys together, because I’m not a homewrecker teme!” Naruto replied, serious expression in place.

“That’s a story for another day dobe, but no we aren’t together anymore.”

They both whipped their heads towards Sakura when she let out a screech. She then stormed out in a rush, no doubt passing by Minato and Fugaku who walked in a minute later.

“Thankfully Jiraiya sensei said to let you guys off THIS time.” Minato announced. 

“You two can go ahead, sorry about whatever happened.” Fugaku said to the two alpha boys sitting there, who bolted out of there when he spoke to them.

“Now as for you four, we deserve some explaining. Between the time it took you leaving the house till when you got you to campus and were consequently taken into custody, what happened?” Minato started and Fugaku finished.

“Who wants to go first?” Minato asked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sasuke sighed before recounting the story of what led to them getting in trouble…

Sasuke was pulling in the dorm parking lot when he happened to notice a pink mustang.

“But Sasuke-kun, I’m here.”

Sasuke dropped the phone, it couldn’t be. She shouldn’t even be in this city, he quickly looked over to the car seeing the pinkette getting out of her car.

“Naruto, I need you to do me a favor, no matter what don’t get out of the car until she leaves.” He said backing into a spot. 

“What??!! Teme why not, it’s gonna get boring sitting in here, the dorm is right across the street. Who is that anyway?”

“Just trust me ok!” Sasuke said and got out the car to deal with Sakura who had been steadily walking to his car in her tall ass heels.

“Sasuke-kun! I’m so happy to see you baby!” she exclaimed as she tried to jump into his arms but he caught her so that she wouldn’t fall and he shifted her away from him. 

“Sakura, I really don’t know how else to say it but I’m getting really tired of trying to tell you that we’re done.” Sasuke said as seriously as he could.

“But Sasuke-kun …why?” she said pouting in what was her usual pout face.

“Sakura, it’s done, we really don’t have to-” 

“Sasuke-kun, are you done yet…I’m ready to go to beeedddd!” Naruto had gotten out of the car and had taken off his jacket and was suggestively pouting and cocking his hip out. The short shirt he wore riding up showing off his flat tummy and pierced belly button. 

Sasuke felt his eyes grow wide at how damn sexy Naruto looked, making him lick his lips.

“Who…are…you?” Sakura asked rudely, looking shocked at Naruto’s behavior.

Naruto walked over and his shape really shone with the hip swaying strut he was pulling off, he reached Sasuke’s side and wound his arms around Sasuke’s.

“Hi Honey, I’m Naruto.” He cheekily said to Sakura, extending his hand to shake hers, the most blinding smile on his face.

Sakura screamed before punching Naruto right in the face. Sasuke was so shocked that when Naruto went down and Sakura jumped on him he was frozen in place. All the while the blonde was just trying to protect himself and saying that he doesn’t hit girls and something about the fact that it isn’t his fault Sasuke didn’t want to fuck her anymore.

Two betas suddenly ran over when Sasuke moved to grab Naruto and wrap him up in his arms putting himself between the two omegas. The two betas grabbed Sakura and began fussing over her before they turned to Sasuke and began ranting at him.

The two betas then told Sakura to stay put and came over to address Sasuke who was busy trying to let Naruto see his face. 

When they put their hands on him, Sasuke saw it as a threat and his fists started flying he let go of Naruto and began beating up the two betas and that was the scene that the two campus officers came on to. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Was that the young lady who stormed out of here?” Minato asked a frown on his face. He couldn’t believe that anyone put their hands on his baby like that.

“Yes, I’m so sorry Namikaze-san.” Sasuke said, he really couldn’t afford for Naruto’s dad to hate him.

“Oh, no worries Sasuke-kun.” Minato responded, mind already plotting.

“Sasuke if you are done with that girl, break it off for good. If you are interested in Naruto… you need to do right by him.” Fugaku said to his son in all seriousness.

Sasuke nodded to his father, surprised and caught in a dilemma because he didn’t know what else he could do about Sakura.

“Naruto… baby, are you ok?” Minato asked, blushing at Fugaku’s suggestion to his son. 

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, dad.”

“You two head on to your dorm room.” Fugaku said.

Naruto and Sasuke got up and left the room but Naruto couldn’t help sticking his tongue out to Kisame behind their dad’s head.

Kisame’s eyes widened but he couldn’t really invest too much thought into Naruto right now, he had an alpha dad to answer too.

“What about the two of you?” Fugaku asked, wondering what the hell they had been doing for it to have been called lewd behavior. His eyes were trained on Kisame, who seemed to be sweating bullets over in his seat.

Good… he had been hard at work keeping Itachi pure and away from filthy young alphas, he even made sure Sasuke worked on that too.

“We were simply kissing in the car father.” Itachi said not making eye contact with either parent.

Minato giggled, “Itachi-san, there is no way that I can believe that.” 

Itachi’s eyes widened, he had heard of omegas who could sense when an omega was lying… an omega parental trait.

Having lost his mom before he had become sexually aware of alphas, Itachi had never experienced this like some of his friends had.

Deidara had whined to him enough that even when him and Sasori had just made out that his omega dad would pull him aside and tell him that he needed to be careful or slow down or etc., etc.

So right now looking at the sweet blonde omega, Itachi felt his jaw dropped.

“What is it Minato?” Fugaku asked, picking up that something wasn’t quite being said.

“We omega just need to have a quick convo in the hall, right Itachi?” Minato asked, tilting his head towards the office door.

“Yes, Minato-san.” Itachi said, he would rather tell Minato, shyly glancing at Kisame… he hoped he would still be breathing when he came back into the room.

When the door clicked shut, Fugaku turned from watching Minato’s ass as he left the room to locking eyes with Kisame.

“So what happened?”

Kisame was scared stiff, how did he tell the alpha father of an omega that they had gotten caught with the omega son in question giving him head….and that he had come down his throat.

Before he could even get a word out, Fugaku had him up against the wall, one hand around his throat. He was taller than Fugaku, more muscular but Kisame had the rare feeling that he would lose in a fight against this alpha.

“Answer me son, I really like your dad but I will gut you over my son.”

Kisame broke down “We were making out in the car, Itachi was about to well…uh …uhm… uhm give me head???”

Fugaku slammed his other fist into the wall next to Kisame’s head making him flinch, “He was doing WHAT??!!”

(In the Hallway)

“So, Itachi-kun… what did you guys get caught doing?”

Itachi sulked, “We had been teasing each other on the way to campus, but I uhm… I…”

“You gave him head?” Minato finished.

Itachi laughed, “Yea, Minato-san.”

“Hmm, well we can tell your dad together and I’ll calm him down bef-” there was a loud bang that came from the office before a loud exclamation of WHAT was heard. 

Minato opened the door to see Fugaku holding Kisame’s big ass up against the wall, his other hand stuck through the wall.

“Fugaku!” Minato said.

The alpha looked over his shoulder at the omega, his eyes bled black from the red that had taken over.

“Please put down my son.” Minato asked calmly slowly walking closer. Fugaku let Kisame slide down the wall but he didn’t let go, hand still tightly clasped around Kisame’s throat.

“He violated my Itachi!” Fugaku growled, locking eyes with the blonde.

“No he didn’t dad, it was what I wanted to do.” Itachi said from behind Minato. 

Fugaku looked hurt, “Itachi...”

“Dad, I’m not young anymore and I can make my own decisions about an alpha, when how and if I want to have sex with him.” Itachi said, holding his fist tight.

“You just met him!” Fugaku exclaimed.

“Ok... and you just met Minato…Naruto and Sasuke just met. You’re only acting like this because I’m an omega, you’ve always treated me that way.” Itachi grit out, it was time his father realized that Itachi was growing up.

Fugaku looked torn.

“Fugaku please let go of Kisame …hear him out, I think Naruto and I have taught him a lot about how omegas should be treated…”

Fugaku huffed but let Kisame go.

“Fugaku-san…I’m sorry, but I do want to do right by Itachi, please believe me.” 

Fugaku turned away and left out of the room.

Minato sighed, “You two head on to your room. We’ll give you guys a call tomorrow, I think all six of us should meet up for dinner the day after tomorrow. We should all calm down and clear our heads.”

Minato kissed the two of them on their cheek and they all headed out.

*****

On his way out, Minato stopped by Kotetsu and Izumo’s desk. 

“Hey guys, I just want to thank you for calling me. There is something I want you guys to put in the system though…”

“Sure thing blondie, what’s up?” Kotetsu said.

“The girl, put out a watch for her. She isn’t a student here and she punched Naruto, I also think that she isn’t all the way stable.”

The two officers laughed, “Sure thing.”

“Thanks!” he waved and walked out, heading to the car and seeing Fugaku leaning against it.

“Fu?” he called out, the alpha turned to him, he was smoking a cigarette and Minato could fell his heart race at the sight. He was relieved that Jiraiya couldn’t make it, he wasn’t sure what his dad was going to make of this anger that Fugaku seemed to have. 

Fugaku’s longer strands of hair were blowing in the wind and his muscles were bulging in the tight t-shirt he was wearing, the cotton joggers he was wearing was pulled tight across his crotch and Minato licked his lips remember the body and blessed organ that was under those clothes. 

Coming up in front of the alpha he grabbed the cig and flicked it away, hating the smell. He slid his body up against the other and placed a hand against Fugaku’s cheek,

“Baby, I know you’re upset but Kisame will be good for Itachi…look at it this way, at least you know you can rough him up if he ever does anything bad…you know where he lives.” Minato giggled at the gleeful yet sadistic look Fugaku gave him.

“I’m gonna hold you to that…” the alpha said as he grabbed those wide hips.

“Oh, is that all?” Minato purred.

“Hell no, I’m gonna hold you to your bed as I fuck you for hours when we get back.” Fugaku growled as he bit onto Minato’s ear lobe.

Minato moaned, “Let’s go then Daddy…” Fugaku was squeezing his ass and spreading his cheeks.

He smacked Minato on the ass before pushing the omega to the passenger side of his car.

“Ill drive.”

Minato got in the car, realizing that they wouldn’t be getting much sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was crying and Ino had no idea why. She had suddenly burst into her condo at what…4 in the morning?

Ino had then calmed her down and taken her to bed.

But when Sakura fell asleep Ino had grabbed her phone to see if it could guide her to what was going on.

Seeing the name Sasuke numerous times in the call log, she then went to Sakura’s messages. Her lovely little rose was messaging another alpha…begging him to call her back.

Ino got angry, but then she calmed down. She needed to sleep, so she went into her guest room and decided that in the morning Sakura had lot to come clean about.

 

Naruto and Sasuke went to their room, quietly but they had obvious tension between them, whether it was sexual …Naruto wasn’t sure and looking over to Sasuke he wasn’t sure about Sasuke either.

When they got to their dorm, Naruto noticed that Kiba had Shino over and apparently Shika was out, probably at Neij’s or Temari's, shaking his head he never understood that weird love triangle.

Sasuke headed straight for the kitchen, grabbing a container, “You want some strawberries?”

Naruto sat on the stool, “Sure.”

Sasuke grabbed one as when Naruto moved to grab it, Sasuke held it to his lips instead, a smirk on his face. So more than likely the teme was trying to cut through the sexual tension…yeah the sexual tension because Naruto didn’t have an inkling of anger with the alpha.

Naruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes and wrapped his lips around most of the berry, touching the tips of Sasuke’s fingers before drawing back.

“It’s good, enjoy your snack. I’m going to take a shower, which reminds me…you share mine.” He said as he chewed at the sweet fruit.

Sasuke was left speechless, the blonde was too tempting for his own good. He watched as the blonde began stripping on his way to their suite. 

Sasuke looked down at his cock, it was clearly pushing against his zipper, wanting out and needing to be handle by the blonde omega that had just left him to go get naked and hop in the shower …and get wet… …. fuck. 

Sasuke scrambled to put the strawberries back up and he picked up Naruto’s trail of clothes going into their suite and locking the door behind him. He dumped the blonde’s clothes into the hamper then he stripped and dumped his in too.

When he entered the bathroom, he could see the blonde’s figure through the pebbled glass. Naruto was humming, and dancing in the shower, washing his hair. Sasuke waited until the blonde was rinsing the shampoo out when he opened the stall door and slid in behind the omega.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame was feeling all sorts of shaken up. On one hand his alpha was angry at the way he had been ruffed up by Fugaku but he had to show restraint because this was the father of the omega that he knew he ultimately wanted.

On the other hand, he was proud of Itachi and grateful to Minato. Seeing omegas like them be strong in the face of an alpha that commanding made him puff up with pride that they were strong and that they had that kind of willpower. 

What really got him though, even though Fugaku may prove to be an obstacle, was how bad be still wanted to be with Itachi.

It hadn’t deterred him or changed his view of the tall slim omega with his piercings and tattoos. Those dark eyes locked on his and he smiled at Itachi.

“So did my dad scare you off?” Itachi asked as they walked up the steps to their dorm.

“Honestly hell no, I think it makes me want you more.” Kisame said his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. 

Itachi bumped shoulders with him and they headed into the building. When they reached the room, Kisame opened the door and Itachi promptly began to kiss the alpha up against the door as soon as it was shut. 

Kisame growled, picking Itachi up and the omega picking up on what he wanted, wrapped his legs around the alphas waist.

Kisame turned Itachi so that he was the one up against the door and he began to grind into the omega as he kissed at those lips, making them swell and bruise. 

When Kisame broke the kiss, Itachi was panting which soon turned into moans when Kisame moved to his neck and began nipping there. The alpha licked and swirled his tongue, scraping teeth against skin and nibbled his way down to and around Itachi’s scent gland. 

Kisame could feel Itachi’s nails digging in to his shoulders and the bite of pain made him grind into the omega harder. 

“Fuck! I had no idea sharky could be so fucking hot!” they suddenly heard Hidan yell before a round of catcalls, whistles and hoots were made.

Kisame groaned but let Itachi down and he turned around suddenly realizing that maybe they should have checked for an audience before they began their pre-fuck session.

They turned around to find a full house, they had obviously interrupted the weekly get together which Kisame had totally forgotten about. 

Hidan was jumping up and down only in his sweatpants. 

Deidara was sitting on Sasori’s lap blushing hotter than ever only in his shirt and thigh high stockings. 

Sasori was calmly holding his omega with a smirk on his face, somehow still fully dressed. 

Kakuzu was laid back on the loveseat, only his shirt gone and was smirking with a drink in his hand.

“Damn Kisame couldn’t wait?” the green eyed alpha asked as his lover slid himself onto his lap.

Kisame grabbed Itachi’s hand, “Would you?” 

They sat down and Itachi sat on his lap.

Kakuzu laughed in return, Hidan though, “So pretty boy, you get the D yet?!”

Itachi smirked at the silver haired crazy, “As if I’d tell you.”

Hidan began laughing maniacally, “Blondie why are you so quiet?”

Deidara scoffed, “Shut the fuck up un!”

“He liked the performance.” Sasori said, caressing between Deidara’s legs, allowing them to see that the blonde was indeed hard. He then stood up and even though he was shorter than his blonde he threw the blonde over his shoulder and walked them into their bedroom, his omega putting up a fight the whole way.

“Danna, put me down…not like this!”

“I think that Sasori has the right idea.” Kakuzu said when he went to throw Hidan over his shoulder but somehow the silver haired omega danced away.

“Oh fuck no! Bastard I’m still too fucking sore!” he yelled taking off into the kitchen to grab a knife, but Kakuzu grabbed him and instead pushed him up onto the counter, spreading Hidan legs without struggle and wrapping them around his waist.

Hidan struggled for a little and then Kakuzu wrapped a hand around Hidan’s throat, who in turn groaned out in pleasure.

Kisame laughed, looks like the normal night. So he stood up and instead of letting Itachi up he simply held him and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Get…. the…. D…. ta…. chi” Hidan moaned out as Kakuzu bit at one side of his neck.

Itachi gave a thumbs up not even fighting how Kisame carried him to their room, that large warm hand hot against his ass cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll.... lol I hope you guys liked the update. I will probably do another update very soon because it took be so long to upload this one. 
> 
> I love Sakura but ultimately ...with the way that Naruto has chased Sasuke, I really believe that they love each other way more than to just be friends. 
> 
> I am preparing for KisaIta week and I want to finish up this story in the series and begin pumping out the rest of the series. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr, you can just stop by and say hi, ask questions, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted a while ago, but I went out of town. So here you go, I do hope that it's a good one.
> 
> Oh and the picture used is not mine.

Sakura woke up slowly, breathing in Ino’s lavender scent. She smiled, reaching her arm out to feel for the blonde.

 

What she felt was cool sheets and the utter lack of Ino in the bed with her …she sat up. Ino wasn’t working today and school hadn’t started yet.

 

“Ino?” she called out and that was when the blonde walked into the room.

 

“Come eat breakfast, I’ve already eaten.” The girl said and beckoned Sakura to the breakfast nook.

 

Sakura smiled and hopped out of bed, trailing the long haired blonde to the kitchen. On the orchid colored square plate was her turkey bacon, egg whites, fruit salad and a big steaming mug of green tea. Ino knew her so well…

 

“Thank you babe.” Sakura said and then she dug in. When Ino sat across from her, with her customary mug of ginger lemon tea, Sakura noted that the blonde seemed serious.

 

“What’s up babe, you seem upset…” she asked.

 

“Just east first, ok?” Ino said as her blue eyes scanned through something on her phone.

 

Sakura paused, Ino never ignored her…she never did the phone thing… the phone thing Sakura hated.

 

Sighing, she quickly finished up her food.

 

“So what’s up Ino?” she asked again.

 

“Go take a shower and get dressed, I laid out one of your outfits.” Ino said, passively.

 

Sakura frowned but thought that maybe Ino wanted to surprise her and take her out. So she got in the shower, washed her hair and scrubbed her body with the Philosophy body wash that Ino kept tons of.

 

When she got out she scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth. She got dressed in the cream bodycon dress that Ino had laid out. She then dried and did her hair in a messy bun. She did her makeup using shades of cream and gold, but with a rose colored lipstick. She went over to the vanity and put on her accessories and gold pumps that the blonde had also pulled out.

 

When she waltzed back into the den, Ino had dressed as well and the alpha was fucking gorgeous. Ino had on a teal mesh dress which reached her ankles with a nude colored bodysuit underneath. She had on gold heels and jewelry to match.  She’d decided against makeup but she had applied a layer of teal matte lipstick.

 

“So baby, where are we going…or do you have a surprise for me?” Sakura asked sweet as pie.

 

“Sit down Sakura.” Ino said, leaning back into her armchair and crossing her legs, hands clasped on her knees.

 

Sakura felt a heavy ball in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn’t right…. but she sat on the love seat right across from the blonde.

 

“Who is Sasuke?” the blonde asked her and Sakura felt like she’d been punched in the stomach.

 

At the lack of a verbal answer but the presence of her jaw physical dropping open, Ino nodded and look down.

 

“Sakura, please don’t make me call him and find out, who is he?”

 

Sakura moved to think quick but somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to lie.

 

She cleared her throat, “He… Sasuke was my fiancé Ino.” As she said this, she could feel the tears begin running down her cheeks.

 

Ino looked shocked, but she only gripped her knees tighter. She was a very controlled alpha, and Sakura had always loved that about her. She had seen the blonde angry and Ino didn’t play games when she was angry.

 

“So, when we met all those years ago and we got together, were you with him then?”

 

Sakura never thought about Ino finding out about Sasuke, she had never imagined how much it would hurt to confess to Ino… she had never imagined how much it would hurt Ino. Suddenly, she felt like trash, like a child who had been chasing after the toy everyone wanted …only to find out it wasn’t worth it, that she had already had what she needed.

 

She felt the tears grow heavy, the burning in her nose and the heaviness on her chest, but she answered, “No, but it began when I switched high schools.”

 

Ino stood up then, the loud clicking of her heels echoed alongside Sakura’s sobs.

 

“Does he know about me?! Did he know?! Don’t you think you would hurt him just as bad as I feel right now?!” Ino growled, eyes glowing a hot acidic blue.

 

Sakura shook her head, “He doesn’t know and I-I’m so sorry Ino!” Sakura yelled, scared and hurt, angry at herself.

 

“Sakura… I love you so much but now it’s like I have no idea who I have shared so much with, do you have any idea what I wanted for us?? What I’ve been working so hard for?? I wanted to marry you, to offer a mating bond with you! I wanted us to have babies Sakura!!” Ino suddenly sobbed.

 

“All these years, I thought I was enough…that I was what you needed, but you’ve been with another alpha…a man… taking his seed!”

 

Ino picked up a glass vase and threw it into the wall, her nude coated nails growing to claws and her breathing picking up.

 

Sakura shrieked, “Ino! Ino, I’m sorry. I love you, I don’t want to lose you! Calm down, please. I’ll fix it, I’ll prove it to you… I promise, just please …Ino calm down. Baby I love you.” 

 

Sakura had gone over to Ino, she had fallen to her knees and she had wrapped her arms around Ino’s waist, tucking her head into her stomach.

 

Ino slid down, wrapping her arms around Sakura and then she kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I need some time to myself. You can stay here, but I’ll be out of the country on a two-month project in Australia. Maybe…when I get back we can figure it all out.”

 

Sakura was shaking in despair, but she was a smart girl. She would give Ino space and hope that they could salvage what they’d had.

 

Ino left through the door, her suede luggage rolling behind her and Sakura’s eyes caught a glinting set of keys on the counter.

 

She got up and toed off her heels. When she looked at the keys, she saw a card underneath them, opening it up, it read:

 

_I thought it was time we got a house, maybe we should start thinking about when would be a good time to fill it up… (attached was a picture of a house, the date read 3 months ago)_

 

 

* * *

 

Naruto hummed to the tune in his head, he had fell in love with the song ‘In The Name of Love’ by Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha.

 

He had to scrub off the grime he felt he was covered in from the tumble in the parking lot. Smirking as he let the steamy hot water pelt down on him, he grabbed his citrus scented shampoo and lathered his hair.

 

He thought about the thirstiness that he had left Sasuke throbbing in but Naruto had honestly been testing the waters. After the situation with Sakura, he had felt a little self-conscious …after all he didn’t have her perky boobs or a vagina between his legs.

 

He didn’t walk in heels and he wasn’t a fashionista like the pink haired girl. He appreciated her looks, those green eyes had sparkled like emeralds. Sighing as he rinsed out his hair, she would have given Sasuke pretty babies.

 

He bent over to grab his conditioner and he heard the shower door open but before he could even straighten up and turn around, hands grabbed his hips and slide around to caress his pelvis. Naruto bit his lip, his heart racing and when he was turned around he was left speechless.

 

Sasuke looked good, Naruto had felt the defined body earlier at his dad’s house but it was nothing like seeing it.

 

Sasuke came up closer to him in the shower and pulled at his bottom lip, “Don’t do that … it’ll bruise dobe.”

 

Naruto licked his lips which made Sasuke’s eyes trail his tongue’s movement.

 

“Fuck teme, you’re making things so hard for me…” Naruto whispered, eyes hooded and near panting in desire.

 

Sasuke huffed a laugh, “I don’t think I would be me if I didn’t.”

 

Naruto didn’t even have time to reply before he found himself lifted against the wall, his thighs sitting on strong shoulders and Sasuke’s head between them. Sasuke was showing up his strength, a basic alpha move with an omega they were interested in.

 

The surprise came when Sasuke swallowed him whole, Naruto not even caring when his head cracked back on the shower wall.

 

Naruto dug his hands in the inky locks and looked into eyes that were glowing red. Sasuke was looking at him and Naruto found himself overwhelmed in the lustful look in those eyes. The blonde was far from shy and timid, far from submissive and meek.

 

But this alpha… Sasuke, he had Naruto on the edge of orgasm and all he did was swallow him down, worked his tongue and throat around him, allowed Naruto to fuck his mouth and …he just looked at him like he already owned him.

 

Naruto felt the alpha’s big hands mold to his ass, he felt the thumbs at his hole. Sasuke was teasing him, seeing how wet he was…how bad he needed to be filled.

 

Naruto knew what his body was doing, he knew that he was leaking slick, he knew that his nipples were puffy and hard because he could see those eyes flicking from his face to his chest.

 

Naruto knew that he was going to cum down his alphas throat. He knew that Sasuke was going to swallow him down and Naruto prayed that the teme fucked him, made love to him…bred him.

 

And just as Naruto knew he would, he hadn’t lasted long at all when Sasuke thumbs played at his rim and he slipped them inside just a bit.

 

Naruto came hard, he shot streams down Sasuke convulsing throat. He came with a hoarse scream, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes and his sensitive rim gave butterfly kisses to those wonderful thumbs.

 

He felt Sasuke move his hands to his waist, he felt Sasuke let go of his sensitive cock and he was in a state of high as Sasuke bathed him. But he could feel Sasuke’s blessed cock sliding against him and digging into his ass, rubbing between his cheeks and teasing him back to arousal.

 

“Teme, let me make it up to you.” Naruto said as they rinsed off the soap Sasuke had lathered them in.

 

“No dobe, that was all I needed.” Sasuke said and he ushered them out and wrapped Naruto up into a fluffy warm towel. Naruto knew it wasn’t one of his but damn it felt nice.

 

Sasuke dried off, and Naruto watched. The alpha ran the towel over his body catching the drops of water still racing down his body. Naruto’s cerulean blue eyes traced over the teme until Sasuke was drying at his cock and Naruto gulped at the organ. It was pale but due to Sasuke’s arousal it had grown to a dark pink, the tip uncut but mushroomed because of how hard it was.

 

It was rigid, several veins ran through it, bulged and prominent. Naruto could smell the heady scent of arousal wafting from Sasuke and before he acknowledged what he was doing, as Sasuke was drying his hair, Naruto found himself on his knees in front of the alpha.

 

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke’s thighs making him look down and Naruto could clearly smell the spike in arousal, spicy and tangy in his nose.

 

Naruto looked into those eyes and then looked at the cock he planned on claiming for his own. Naruto licked along its length and kissed at the tip. He would alternate looking at that beautiful face and then the cock he just knew he was going to love having inside him.

 

Sasuke growled lightly at how teasing Naruto was being, he slid his fingers into blonde locks and after pulling back he nudged himself at Naruto lips, lips that kissed their way down his cock as Sasuke bottomed out down that tight throat.

Naruto wasn’t sure why but it was so pleasurable for him to do this for the alpha, his alpha, as his omega kept reminding him. It was driving him insane, he was growing hard again, he was growing ridiculously wet and it was because he was giving Sasuke head.

 

The omega within him was excited to please this alpha and Naruto had no idea why this was happening now. He had never felt so in sync with his omega.

 

Naruto began to mewl as Sasuke took control and began sliding in and out more powerfully, the thrusts making his lips meet the lightly haired base of the alpha’s cock.

 

Sasuke was growling above him, eyes low lidded with lust. Naruto gasped as he felt the beginning of a thick knot, it was making his cheeks puff out. Naruto had never taken a knot orally before but he’d heard rumors that it fucked with minds of omegas, that the sensation was very pleasurable. Naruto felt a thrill of satisfaction because alphas didn’t always pop a knot.

 

He could feel the curl of feline satisfaction within him and he could feel his eyes slit and sharpen, he could feel the thin milk wetting the tips of his nipples and the thick slick collecting within his throbbing hole.

 

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto’s head and held it still, the alpha looked down into those beautiful eyes now feline. Sasuke could smell a sweet scent and it was growing in its potency, it was the calling of the omega to an alpha. The total package that Naruto presented below him was of an omega ready to be bred, to be filled with his seed and to be pumped fat with his children.

 

Sasuke roared his orgasm, making sure not to knot Naruto’s mouth but he teased it at the tight rim that those bruised, swollen lips presented. Naruto moaned out as he tried to stretch his lips to the knot. Sasuke slipped his thumbs at the corners of that mouth and slipped them in feeling Naruto lick at them.

 

“You did so good omega, so fucking good.” Sasuke said as he looked into those eyes and he saw it as Naruto became overwhelmed by the simple words of praise that he had given.

 

When Sasuke finally finished he pulled out and looked the blonde over. “Fuck dobe, what a good omega you are. You sucked the seed out of my cock and you still look hungry for-”

 

“I wanted the knot alpha, why didn’t you give it to me?” Naruto asked, completely given in to the omega in him and Sasuke’s alpha was clawing at him to go stake his claim and stuff him full of the knot that the omega was begging for.

 

The blonde was still on his knees, one hand fisted on his thigh and the other hand held against his mouth, the quick pink tongue licking it clean.

“I didn’t want to choke you. My knot was too big for your little mouth.” Sasuke said. If Naruto kept this up, he was going to fuck Naruto, he already felt like his body was on fire, like he was going into rut.

 

“Well stretch me out and knot me here alpha.” Naruto said as he turned around and presented to Sasuke. He bent all the way down and placed his cheek against the floor. His heart shaped ass held up and his thighs shifted to show the glistening hole, Sasuke could see the slickness oozing out.

 

“You’ll be having my baby before summer dobe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Itachi moaned into the pillow, he could hear Hidan’s filthy shouts of pleasure and Deidara’s piercing screams. He didn’t want to be heard, he was fighting to stay as quiet as he could but Kisame was working hard on making that an impossible feat.

 

He had never screamed but Kisame seemed intent on it happening.

 

“I have to make it up to you, show you how a real alpha takes care of their omega.” Kisame had said when they had entered their room.

 

Kisame had pushed both of their beds together merging them into a queen sized bed. He had stripped Itachi out of his clothes, kissing him on his lips. The big man ran his hands through Itachi’s hair every so often and kissed on his neck, making Itachi shiver.

 

He had slid his hands under his shirt and taken it off, running his big hands down his arms and flicking past Itachi’s sensitive nipples. Itachi had moaned quietly, his body weak from passion and desire.

 

Kisame had kissed him again and after squeezing his ass through his jeans, hadn’t even unbuttoned them but slid his hands inside and had dragged them down and let them pool at his feet.

 

He then stepped back and looked Itachi over who stood exposed to the ravenous eyes of the alpha within Kisame.

 

Itachi gasped softly when Kisame rubbed a hand over the prominent bulge in his pants. Kisame was still fully dressed, and Itachi felt compelled to fix that.

 

But as he moved to undress Kisame the way he had done for him, the big man instead pushed him backwards to the bed making Itachi fall back, he hadn’t given him any time before running his hands under his thighs and shoved them upwards into a V shape.

 

That was why right now Itachi was stuffing the pillow over his face moaning into it, biting into it because Kisame was eating him out, rimming his ass and tongue fucking him in a way that made him feel like he was being devoured.

 

Kisame had laved his tongue over every inch of him. He had sucked down his cock like it was nothing, he had brought Itachi to the brink before he abruptly let go and Itachi could only exhale ‘fuck’. Then he had taken his time stripping for Itachi, smiling mischievously at him the whole time until he was down to his boxer briefs, the form fitting underwear not hiding the thick cock bending the front of them.

 

Itachi had instead held his legs open and curled his finger, beckoning Kisame to come to him. Kisame had slid back down and cupped his ass before dipping his tongue down to the wet hole. Kisame had nipped at his rim and flattened his tongue against him and Itachi was gasping, the tension in his body being drawn out. Kisame was releasing his alpha pheromones, making Itachi relax as he had been clenching his body in anticipation.

 

It allowed Kisame to opening him up on his tongued and Kisame groaned pulling back to say, “Damn you taste good tachi.”

 

He had gone back to work fucking him open, sliding his tongue in and out, around his rim. He occasionally sucked at the puffy hole, moaning at the taste of Itachi. He would kiss and bite at the sensitive skin surrounding his hole.

 

Kisame was taking his time and Itachi was beginning to sweat, his temperature increasing and his heart beating harder as he was worked closer to his orgasm.

 

“K-kisme” Itachi pleaded, he needed the alpha to do more… to take things a bit further. He was still a virgin but he was ready, his omega was telling him to flip over and present to this alpha.

 

“No Itachi, I’m not done with you yet…” Kisame had said and he slid two of his big fingers inside of him. Itachi screamed into a pillow at the intense feeling of pleasure, he could feel his orgasm crash over him and how his juices streamed out over Kisame’s hands, over his thighs and dripped down to wet the sheets.

 

“I knew you would scream for me baby and I haven’t even given you the good stuff yet.” Kisame said into his ear as he came down from his high.

 

“Fuck alpha, I don’t know if I can handle more than that tonight.” Itachi said, his body giving waves of aftershock.

 

“That’s ok baby, but I haven’t come yet. Can you help me, will you do as I ask?” Kisame said as he ground his dick against Itachi’s thigh.

 

Itachi nodded, he had to please his man, he had to make the alpha happy.

Kisame smiled, “On your knees baby, present for me…let me see that greedy pink hole.”

 

Itachi licked his lips and did as he was asked, he flipped over and got on his knees. He laid his head sideways on the pillow so he could look at his alpha as the man found his release.

 

Kisame ran a hand over his ass and Itachi hiked it up higher and held his thighs closed, showing Kisame his round ass and shapely thighs.

 

The alpha groaned at the picture and slid his fingers through the wet mess that Itachi had made of himself. Kisame lifted his soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked Itachi off them.

 

The omega felt himself preen in pride that the alpha liked how he tasted.

 

Kisame slid his cock between the slick thighs, finding the tightness between them good enough. Itachi opened his mouth in shock, he had never had this done to him before and the sensation of Kisame squeezing himself there, rubbing against his hole back and forth was making him wet again, was making him seek another orgasm.

 

Kisame began to get rougher, his thrusts harder and the head of his cock would catch occasionally on his rim and he was squirming in torment.

 

But Kisame’s knot popped, the thick bulge popped in and out from between his thighs and Kisame gripped the sides of his thighs and held tight as he thrust in and out.

 

Itachi groaned as a couple times Kisame kissed the head of his dick into the hungry opening of his hole.

 

But Kisame was growling and Itachi knew that the alpha was close. Kisame kept thrusting and finally he slid two fingers back inside of Itachi and popped his knot into the cushion of Itachi’s thighs and he came hard. Itachi came too …again, turning his head and biting out his scream of release.

 

Itachi was convulsing around those magical fingers, more of his slick leaking excessively around them and he could feel the hot wash of Kisame’s cum splashing against his thighs and on his stomach, then Kisame pulled back and he came more on his ass and lower back.

 

Itachi slumped down as the alpha stroked out every bit of his cum.

 

“Fuck Itachi, your thighs felt like pussy, so wet, so soft, so warm.” Kisame growled out and Itachi gulped at how feral the alpha looked.

 

“I’m sure my ass will be even better alpha.” Itachi said, a small smile on his lips.

 

Kisame only reached forward and began to massage his cum into Itachi’s skin.

 

“Hhey!” Itachi tried but Kisame leaned down and kissed the breath out of him.

 

When he pulled back, “Just let me do this for tonight baby… please.”

 

Itachi hmphed and turned his face away but the omega in him was smiling like the happiest fattest cat around, the one who had gotten all the cream.

 

Itachi smiled to himself, in a way he had.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Oh shit! Fuck Fugaku don’t stop!” Minato screamed out.

 

Fugaku was pounding against his spot and it was driving him crazy.

 

They had begun in the car on the way home, Fugaku taking him to his home.

 

They had kissed and Minato had given him head majority of the way back. Fugaku was a man of steel control because other than the strong grip the alpha had in his hair, the man showed no response until they reached inside the house.

 

As soon as the doors had been closed, he had been stripped and led to the bedroom.

 

He didn’t even have time to appreciate the others man home before he was face down and Fugaku was stretching him back open.

 

Minato was now being thoroughly fucked, his back was bent so low and his ass was raised high in the air he knew that he would be feeling it in the morning.

 

But right now as Fugaku slid in and out, as he kept tapping that spot inside him, he didn’t care.

 

So he moaned, he screamed and if it was just too good his toes would curl and he would grit his teeth and dig his face into the pillow.

 

Fugaku made sex delicious. The alpha made him smell, taste and feel things that he hadn’t in a long time.

 

His omega was keening at him, the feline spirit restlessly calling out to the alpha that was dominating it.

 

He could feel the crescendo of his climax nearing and he clawed at Fugaku his blue eyes glowing in the dark room at the alpha.

 

Fugaku met those eyes with the blood red of his own.

 

The alpha threw his head back and howled his release as the knot finally caught within the blonde who keened his release.

 

Minato milked Fugaku, his tight hole rippling along the cock buried deep inside.

 

Fugaku felt like the blonde was sucking his seed out of him and it prolonged his released.

 

He couldn’t help it as his hips kept rutting up into the plump ass.

 

“Fuuu, fuck. That was...so good.” Minato whispered.

 

“Mmm, it was baby.” Fugaku said as he kissed the omega and ran his hands soothingly over the slim body.

 

They kept crooning at one another and whispering sweet things until Fugaku popped free, making Minato moan at the loss.

 

The alpha in him growled at the torrent of cum that came spilling out, making Fugaku wish that he could have plugged it all inside.

 

“I want you round with my baby.” he suddenly said.

 

Minato jerked around to face him, “I’m too old alpha.”

 

Minato and his omega was in agreement, it was hard to acknowledge but they were both in their forties, getting pregnant was no longer a probable option for them.

 

“Our children seem to be-” he began, but Fugaku cut him off.

 

“You’re still fertile and so am I. I’m certain we can put twins in you.” Fugaku said as he placed a hand over Minato belly.

 

Minato didn’t know how to respond; he was flattered but he was afraid. When omega were too old they often lost the baby or carried stillborn all throughout and Minato had lost a child before.

 

It was a secret one-night stand that he had one drunken night after he lost Kushina.

 

Of course Fugaku didn’t know that but he felt torn.

 

“Fugaku, I would love to sweetheart,” he began sitting up and placing his hand on the cheek of this wonderful alpha.

 

“But I’ve already lost a child. Naruto doesn’t even know. I don’t want us to experience that loss.” He finished, tearing his eyes away so that his heartbreak wouldn’t show when Fugaku ordered him out of his house.

 

“Then whoever it was hadn’t been a worthy alpha.” Fugaku said, shocking him.

Fugaku cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

 

“It wasn’t your fault baby, but absent a strong bond… absent a healthy child.”

Minato felt the burn in his nose and the tears gathering in his eyes before they began to roll and his sobs came.

 

He hadn’t realized how he had grieved that child until now and here comes a good strong alpha, offering him another chance at something he’d been craving.

 

“I love you Fugaku. It’s much sooner than I’d thought but I love you and I want to try.” Minato said.

 

“I love you too baby, now let me clean you up and put you to bed, it’s almost daylight.” Fugaku said, chuckling at the end.

 

Minato nodded feeling a relieved sleepiness wash over him. He hadn’t been taken care of like this for years and it felt nice.

 

The omega usually took care of the family but it was the alpha that held the omega together, made him/her happy so that they could do so for the family.

 

Minato smiled to himself, he guessed he’d been missing that for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I really loved how this one started out and I'm not sure if I'm being as clear as I think I am but I am introducing other couples in there who will come into play later on. 
> 
> I also really wish that I could draw well because the way that I envision certain scenes are so rich and I wish I could share that with you.


	6. Update & News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update!

Hi everyone! 

I am so sorry for having been gone for so long. I had a crazy year with several deaths in the family, work and finishing my last year of college. 

I didn't want to just post something, I have a vision for this story and I want it to play out the original way that I intended. 

So with the New Year and now that I graduated last month, I want to give this story and other requests the attention that it deserves. 

I am currently out of work (and looking, mass communications major here) and I have some extra time, so once I return from out of town, I will be hard at work on your next update. 

I am so grateful for the love on this and I love you guys for that. 

Sorry, that isn't an update but I just want to reach out. 

I also wanted to wish you guys a Happy New Year!

I'll also be active on my Tumblr again, the same name. I'll probably give it a visit and update later today!


End file.
